Cold Harded B
by PenWork
Summary: See Summary Inside, is a RogueRomy RogueWarren story,
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution characters, I only own characters created by myself.  
  
Summary: Alyssa Rinehart has had amnesia since arriving at the Xavier Institue, being wholly unable to remember her past. Two years later, she is followed by a mysterious woman, a red eyed man and a fallen angel. As her past is revealed, this usually passive sweethart becomes a pissed off vixen.... Rogue/Remy Rogue/Warren  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm trying to get my writing mojo working, so bare with me ppl as I try something new! I think.... Anyway-Rogue's going to be really out of character, and you're going to hate how she's treated, but please believe when I say, it's all for a reason and the real rogue will be back with a vengeance...  
**

* * *

** CHAPTER 1  
  
BROKEN  
  
**_I've loved Scott ever since he arrived here. He's so gorgeous! So kind and caring. He was the only one who helped me when I couldn't remember anything from my past. He still helps me even when I still can't remember anything,  
be it past or homework....  
_

* * *

This sweet girl, with a round face, pulled back reddish brown hair and long white bangs, placed her books on the table, adjusting round glasses over sparkling green eyes before ruffling her plaid dress and sitting down.  
Kitty was nowhere in sight, and Kurt was probably at Burger King ordering more than enough burgers for the team, so she would have to try and reserve a table by herself.  
"Hey,"  
Alyssa looked up and blinked innocuously into the sharp blue eyes.  
"Oh-hi,Candy," Alyssa said tentatively, shuffling as she pressed her finger against the ridge of her glasses.  
"Hiiii, Alyssa," The cheerleader replied and popped purple gum before twirling her fingers through her rich blonde hair.  
"Ummm, so what can I do for you?" Alyssa asked.  
"Do you reaaaaally wanna know?" She asked and someone behind her snickered.  
"Uh-sure,"  
"You can get the HELL out of my seat nerd before I toss your ass out," She snapped and leaned sweetly forward.  
"Candy!" Jean snapped.  
Candy turned and batted her eyelids at her idol.  
"Oh, hey Jean! I'm getting that table for us," She replied and turned back towards Alyssa.  
"Sorry, Candy, can't pick on her. Xavier wants her to get used to a social life, I believe that's a waste of time but...what can I say? You're off the hook." Jean said with a smirk, staring harshly at Alyssa with distaste.  
Candy sighed.  
"Maybe next time, nerd."  
Alyssa watched as they left, green eyes silently raged....  
  
"I'm like, sure she didn't mean it. I mean, Jean has a rep to contend with. She like, you know, gets all weird sometimes, but she's a good person," Kitty said defensively.  
Kurt just listened and stuffed a burger in his mouth.  
"Kurt! We're supposed to be like, helping Alyssa with her emotions and stuff! We're supposed to be comforting her!" Kitty snapped.  
Kurt raised an eyebrow.  
"What?" He said defensively raising another burger.  
"It's comfort food,"  
"Arrrrgh," Kitty fumed.  
Alyssa smiled.  
She had only known them for two years, since she had came to the Institute at the age fifteen, and yet, it was if they were people she had known forever.  
""M sovvy (sorry) Alyss, I'll try to bve (be) more considerate." Kurt said apologetically.  
Alyssa chuckled.  
"It's okay, Kurt, I don't blame you for anything," Alyssa replied.

* * *

**_ (AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M REALLY TRYING TO SPEED THIS UP, BECAUSE I HATE ROGUE BEING SO BOOOORING, BUT AS I SAID, IT'LL HELP THE STORY OR W/E, SO BARE WITH ME, DAMNIT!)_**  
  
Scott. Her heart beat like a hammer in her chest as he walked past her, his handsome face etched into a beautiful smile. He was holding something. A Valentine card...  
Is it for me? Did he get it for me?  
Scott moved closer, the smile widening as he stopped before her and motioned politely towards the chair. Rogue gulped and smiled slightly, blushing and nodding vigorousely.  
"Ummm, so...today's your birthday, right? I mean, that must be cool, Valentine's Day being the same day as your birthday and all. So-so I was wondering...." He trailed embarrasingly off.  
"Yes?? What were you wondering?" Alyssa leaned forward.  
_ I've loved Scott ever since he arrived here. He's so gorgeous! So kind and caring. He was the only one who helped me when I couldn't remember anything from my past. He still helps me even when I still can't remember anything, be it past or homework...  
_ Thoughts ran throughout her mind so that she was barely aware of what he was saying.  
"So I was thinking, could you give this to Jean? I mean, I know you might not want to, but I would be grateful if you did."  
Alyssa's face fell. Her eyes narrowed and Scott blinked in surprise. He had never witnessed anything other than joy on her face before. But suddenly, the look of despair disappeared replaced with her customary sereneness.  
"Sure I will," She said softly.  
Scott smiled and jumped up out of his seat, hugging her through her heavy yellow sweater and almost kissing her before remembering how her powers would affect him. His face became rigid and he backed away, smiling nervously.  
I'd drain him dry, and he's just now realize it.He never saw it before, the innocent fool...  
"Scott-"Well! Thanks, I really owe you for this, I'll just be on my way you know."  
Scott turned quickly around and left the library, the doors hurriedly shut behind him and a weary, love sick heart was broken...  
  
"I hate them, every single last one of them!" Alyssa screamed into the falling rain and trudged down the street, ripping up the card with unnecessary gusto.  
She flung the pieces onto the ground, into a shallow ill shaped puddle, watching as its parts drifted and swirled.  
"I hate him! He's so inconsiderate, he's so-wonderful and I hate him!"  
"Hate who?"  
Alyssa turned quickly around, her long ponytail slapped aganst her face. Before her was a dark figure, with tumbling gold hair and beautiful blue eyes. Muscels rippled across a hard abdomen and thick back, black, feathered wings sprouted and curled downwards upon the pavement, several feathers swirled around him.  
"I hate them, all of them," Alyssa sniffed.  
The Angel moved and his hands cupped her face.  
"Rogue, my Rogue, what has happened to you?" he purred.  
Alyssa moved back, slapping his hands away and clutching her loud white jacket.  
"Who-who are you? How did you touch me? HOW DID YOU TOUCH ME?!!"  
"Don't you remember me, my love? Don't you know?"  
Alyssa stepped back, shaking her head.  
"Please, wait, Rogue-"Stop calling me that! Just shutup!"  
She didn't know why she ran. It didn't seem an option at the time. But her feet moved, sprinted across blocks of pavements and into the street, untied shoe laces slapped the ground and she tripped clumbsily as the car moved forward, unable to stop its speed and she was flung back, into a lamp post, her skull against its side made a sickening crack.  
  
_/Flashback/  
  
"Hey beautiful,"Remy LeBeau laughed and grasped both her small hands.  
Rogue grinned and engulfed him in a hug, sniffing Cajun spices and his cheesy cologne.  
"How many times have I told you not to wear that, Swamp Rat?"  
"Remy don' really know, don't really care." He laughed and Rogue couldn't help but smile.  
"Remy, don't leave me alone, please..."  
He pressed her against his chest, rocking her slowly against him.  
"Rogue, mon amour, mon belle amour, I will always feel you. We share a link deeper than thoughts. My empathy is attuned to you, no matter where you are, as long as you think of me, I can find you."  
"Then I'll think about you always and forever..."  
  
/End of Flashback/  
_  
"ROGUE!" The man known as Remy LeBeau gasped and flung white sheets away from his body.  
"Rogue, I've found you."

* * *

Yeaaaah! Glad that was over! Now we can get back to the nitty gritty! Rogue's back and she's going to be a real bitch!!!! Next chapter, preview: "I trusted her like a mother, and in return, she stabbed me in the back- literally." 


	2. Ah ain't Alyssa, dweeb

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution characters, I only own characters created by myself.  
  
Summary: Alyssa Rinehart has had amnesia since arriving at the Xavier Institue, being wholly unable to remember her past. Two years later, she is followed by a mysterious woman, a red eyed man and a fallen angel. As her past is revealed, this usually passive sweethart becomes a pissed off vixen.... Rogue/Remy Rogue/Warren  
**  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm trying to get my writing mojo working, so bare with me ppl as I try something new! I think.... Anyway-Rogue's going to be really out of character, and you're going to hate how she's treated, but please believe when I say, it's all for a reason and the real rogue will be back with a vengeance...  
  
**_evosmylife It rocks!...but I'm confused. Rogue had love affairs with both Warren and Remy at the age of 15? Isn't she fast, or what? ;) Anyway, the best part is when Rogue smashes her head on a lamp post...joke. Well, it was funny though ;) Another question, why didn't Xavier tell her her name was Rogue when she lost her memory? And how come she didn't stick with her personality? What made her change so radically? And how did she lose her memory? Ok, better stop kicks herself...and Jean after not much thinking I know, I'm annoying...;) I love the love triangle (the word love comes out a whole lot, oh well, bear me) even if I hope it's going to be our favourite (my favourite, mine!) Cajun who's going to win Rogue's heart go find yourself another girl, birdy...sorry for that.  
  
Basically, update soon!_**  
  
I ALWAYS have to love my first reviews, and since yee are the first, please bare with. To explain some things I should have probably explained before, Rogue is not 15 (I didn't say that did I? I hope I didn't, that would be wrong...) she's eighteen (about to get out of highschool you see) because I don't want her to be a ho or anything like that. Second, this is not set in the regular time set of Evolution, I changed the whole history of practically EVERYTHING actually. And thirdly, everything will be knwn in due time...

* * *

Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. Her right hand had begun to twitch grotesquely, an effect of the accident McCoy explained. Blood leaked heavily through a bandage carefully placed under her neck, and the blue doctor shook his head in exasperation as he tried desperately to stop the bleeding.  
"Oh My God, she's going to die isn't she?" Kitty spoke softly, as if it her voice could cut through glass (AU: I don't know if that's a good figure of speech, what if her voice could cut through glass? I'll have to think about it)  
McCoy didn't reply, his yellow eyes grew slightly glossy and turned away from her sprawled body towards his medical tools, his shaggy blue head could be seen shaking left to right.  
"Zhe's (she's) going to be (be) okay right?" Kurt spoke up after the silence.  
McCoy remained silent.  
Several others were in the room as well. All the adults: Ororo, Wolverine and Xavier, and only the seniors: Kitty, Kurt, Jean and Scott (AU: All of whom I have made the same age of eighteen because it's a lot more fun this way).  
Wolverine as usual was hiding his emotions through anger, searching for something to kill as he flexed his wrists and cracked his knuckles in anger, mummbling threateningly about "knowing ways to get someone terminated without witnesses or evidence.."  
Ororo was visibly distressed. She had admired the child, witnessing her spirit and polite spirit even in the face of her horrific mutation. They had always been friends of a sort, Ororo listening to her distresses and giving almost motherly adive to the rosy cheeked girl.  
She had been like a mother to her, and it was no surprise when her eyes watered with despair and her voice trembled with rage, "She was a truly beautiful and nice child, she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to die so young...Whoever did this, whoever did this..."  
There was a harsh bang against the windows. Thunder clouds seeped up over the blue skies, hail poured down in heaps from once tranquil skies and lightening struck the ground in several far off distances.  
But no one spoke, not even Jean who seemed to be quite annoyed by the whole event.  
"Wait! What if I-"No Wolverine, not even if you gave up all you powers to her would she be able to heal. Your powers are incredibly strong, but not strong enough, besides, even for it to work properly she would have to be at least subconsciously active, not in a coma."  
Wolverine growled.  
"All we can really do now, is wait...."  
  
**(AU: THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, THE RESURRECTION OF THE ROGUE)**  
  
Alyssa blinked, her eyes were blurry and her head throbbed with blood. The wound was easy enough to heal, she had had worse before. With minimum concentration the heal closed and the bleeding stopped, her stamina returned to its normal stage.  
"Oh my god,-"What's up Blue Boy? What's going on?" Wolverine asked.  
"The bleeding, it just stopped."  
McCoy unwrapped the bandages and his eyes widened in disbelief.  
"The wound, it's vanished."  
"What do you vmean it's vanished?" Kurt asked skeptically.  
"It's just-gone." McCoy replied with disbelief.  
"Of course it's gone, Ah couldn't just let it stay there now could Ah?" Alyssa's once thin and soft voice had became harsh and full of a full blown Southern accent.  
Blinking rapidly she propped herself up on her elbows, wrenching off her broken glasses with a sneer of disgust, crushing them between her fingertips. She flexed her wrist and then simultaneously her neck.  
"Alyssa are you okay child?" Storm asked, the storm that brewed outside quited.  
"Alyssa?" Alyssa blinked and then her eyes widened in remembrance.  
"Those sonofabitches! They think they can just do this to me and-holy shit! Who the hell do they think they are?" Alyssa turned quickly to Ororo, a slender eyebrow lifted as she smirked almost apologetically. (almost) "Don't call me Alyssa, that's just a poor, unlucky soul I absorbed." Alyssa stated simply as if this would suffice for the time being.  
Xavier chose this time to speak. As always, his hands formed a thoughtful steeple as he leaned forward in his wheelchair.  
"Well then? What name may we address you by?"  
Alyssa cocked another eyebrow and a smirk beset her face.  
"I'm Rogue,"  
  
"I don't understand. This like, doesn't make any sense." Kitty said shaking her head.  
"This like, doesn't make any sense," Rogue mocked under her breath.  
"Alyssa!" Ororo scolded.  
Rogue smirked again.  
"You know what? Ah like ya guys, you're a swell bunch of goody two shoes people wth screwed up views on the world. But Ah kinda lost a couple months of my life, and Ah got things ta do ladies and gents, people to....take care of." She added with a grunt, jumping off the medical table.  
Everyone in the room seemed to be shocked. She looked like Alyssa, but she didn't sound like the timid girl they had remembered.  
"Oh geez, you people are so slooooow," Rogue stated, stretching out the word for emphasis.  
"Except ya of 'course. Ya know, you should really stop thumping on mah mental walls like that, it's annoying. Besides, there ain't know way ya could get past it, and if ya did, Ah don't think ya'd lahke what ya see." Rogue said pointedly at Xavier.  
Xavier seemed surprised (for a milisecond) and then he collected himself in almost an embarrising manner.  
"I'm sorry I just-"Was nosy and wanted ta know what was happening. Understandable, shugah, happens all the time. But don't take this personal, ya might think ya the strongest telepath on this Earth but ya ain't. "Ah know a telepath who could wipe the minds of every human and mutant on this planet and give each one a new memory of her choosing in three days. She almost did it once. A little crazy that one, gotta a little too many marbles rolling about on the ground..." Rogue rambled and stared disapprovingly at her hospital clothes.

"I don't like, understand, where's Alyssa? What did you do with her?" Kitty snapped.

Rogue's face softened, her eyes rounded and her lips parted.

"Shugah, Alyssa's dead, she's been dead fo' years. But after my little accident a few months ago, I guess, since she was the strongest mind I got in hea', that she kinda... took mah place." Rogue said.

Kurt shook his head confused.

"You mean she was someone you absorbed? You mean....she was just a memory?" He asked.

Rogue nodded softly.

"She had cancer, lukemia, died....a long, long time ago," She almost whispered.

Ororo stiffened and walked out of the room.

"Ah don't think she was satisfied with that answer." Rogue stated with a sigh.

"Well then...Rogue, would you mind if you stayed in mansion for a few days? We wanna make sure that-"Ah'm not one of the freaky psyches in mah little messed up head tryin' ta take ovah? Ya'll are such sweeties, Ah really can't express mah feelings, but Ah gotta go, don't have enough tahme befo'- Aww crap! Look what ya done did!" Rogue's eyes widened and she looked around the room as if for an escape.

"Why don't ya'll have any freakin' wndows in a hospital!!???" "Didn't seem useful at the time," Beast explained.

Wolverine stepped back and sniffed the air.

"Hey, wait a sec, who's that?" He grumbled.

Rogue cast him a skeptical look. "That is the evil Queenie. She probably picked up mah brainwaves. Chatting too much to you dweebs, no offense," She added politely.

"None taken," Kurt replied.

Rogue looked up at him and then grinned.

"Would ya mind if Ah knocked you out for a sec? Ah kinda need ta get outta hea,"

"Yes, I would mind," He retorted, bamfing high into a corner of the room.

Rogue shrugged and lifted off the ground (ignoring the surprised gasps), hurtling towards him.

Kurt bamfed onto the ground, and then back to the corner, and then behind Kitty....

"Alright! Ah'll stop! Just help meh befo'-Oh no! She's here!" Rogue screamed.


	3. Stabbing hurts in more ways than one

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution characters, I only own characters created by myself.  
  
Summary: Alyssa Rinehart has had amnesia since arriving at the Xavier Institue, being wholly unable to remember her past. Two years later, she is followed by a mysterious woman, a red eyed man and a fallen angel. As her past is revealed, this usually passive sweethart becomes a pissed off vixen.... Rogue/Remy Rogue/Warren  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another chappie up and running! My muse is quite depressed today, she wants to talk about muse rights and overworking her too much (maybe I'll give her caffienated treats so she won't feel too tired?) and she says she's gonna go on strike if I don't meet her demands! What can I do but meet them?  
  
Anyway, sorry but my internet connection wasn't working, so I had to wait before updating, hope you enjoy ppl!!! (  
  
Chapter 3  
Found you Sweethart  
  
She stabbed me-and it really hurt too. Emotionally and physically,  
Mostly physically though.  
  
"Oh no! She's hea'!" Rogue almost screamed and looked around the room in a sudden panick.  
"Who's here?" Jean asked, suddenly interested.  
"A young woman, I'm not sure how she got in here, her mind is quite strong actually-AAARGGH!!" Xavier pushed his wheelchair back and clutched his temples.  
"Professor!!!" Everyone screamed in unison.  
Jean was the first to appear at his side. Her green eyes flickered with worry FOR THE FIRST TIME since Rogue's "arrival".  
"What's wrong?" She asked pathetically.  
Rogue sighed with exasperation.  
"He's an idiot that's what's wrong," She stated and looked down once more at her hospital gown.  
Jean turned quickly around.  
"HOW DARE YOU?"  
"Nooooo, Red, how dare he is what you should be asking. His moma shoulda told him not to poke in every head that comes in hea.Queenie's probably turning his mind into mush right about now. Very soft drinkable mush." She said with a shrug and looked down at the hospital gown for the third time in disgust.  
"Now how the hell do Ah shapeshift again?" Rogue murmured closing her eyes. Coughing she snapped her fingers and opened one of her closed eyes to see if it had worked. A thick black cloud of smoke swirled around her body, curling around her ankles and wrists. Once the smoke cleared she was no longer in her hospital gown.  
She was wearing spikes on both wrists, with a silver chain dangling down from her neck.. Her shirt was a black, satin tube top with matching, flowing black satin pants with a white satin sash as a belt. Her boots were thick and bulky, the buckles were extremely silver and glittering, the untied shoelaces added to a dramatized lazy but stylish effect.  
"That's better." She said with a thick smile.  
"But something's missing..."  
She snapped her fingers once more and the skin on her neck rippled and warped. A minute, black dragon tatoo appeared; it wrapped around her neck, its spidery wings brushed aginst the underside of her chin.  
"Well, who cares if there's an evil woman after you when there's an excellent wardrobe like this..." She mumbled and jumped expectantly on the hospital bed.  
  
"THUMP!!"  
"BOOM!!!"  
"CRACK!!!"  
The X-men turned towards the door. Through the cracks they could see the glowing effect of thunder and lightening dancing about within the hall. Smoke curled up from underneath, and they all suspected that Storm was having quite a battle.  
Wolverine unsheathed his adamantium claws and headed towards the door, wrenching it open and allowing a black, blinding cloud of smoke to enter, and then leaving it with them as he hurriedly closed it back.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE?" They heard him shout, and his claws scraped harshly against a hard surface with a loud SNIKKT.  
"IDIOT!" Another voiced scowled.  
"THUMP!"  
"Awww, that's the Queenie for ya, she ain't one fo' rebels ya know," Rogue said with a smirk, but her eyes were clouded with too much fear for it to be considered amusing.  
Kitty's eyes widened as she listened to the carnage, and Scott boldly made his way towards the door.  
"You stupid-stupid little minx!!!" Xavier's voice croaked.  
All eyes stared towards the unconscious figure.  
He did not stir, but his mouth moved and his eyes opened drowsily. Those twin blue orbs stared at Rogue directly, they did not blink or flutter, they only stared.  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES!!!"  
Rogue yawned and moved her fingers like an opening and closing mouth as Xavier continued...  
"THIS MIND MAY BE STRONG! BUT I CAN STILL SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!"  
Rogue stopped immediately.  
"ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH THESE MUTANT AMATEURS I'M GOING TO-  
Xavier's body went immediately limp, and he fell backwards once more.  
  
"Who was that?" Scott demanded, turning towards Rogue.  
Rogue batted her eyelids innocently and shrugged.  
"Who knows? Shall we guess?" She asked.  
Scott titled his head sideways.  
"I don't know who the hell you are but you sure the fuc-"SCOTT!" (Jean of course) "aren't Alyssa!"  
"Duh Einstien, didn't Ah just say Ah wasn't for half an hour? Was yo' hearing aid cut off during that o' something?"  
"BANG!"  
The door cracked open, shards of wood burst forth and the smoke reluctantly cleared.  
"GODDAMIT HEATHER!" The woman snapped.  
She possessed a similarity to the teenager sitting languidly on the bed. Her eyes were blue but just as vibrant, her lips were just as round and pink. Her pale face was rosy cheeked and round as well, and platinum blonde hair tumbled down a slender body, curved and well developed. She was wearing a white leather mini-skirt, with a matching white (and leather of course) strapless top showing off round shoulders and a belly button bejeweled with a large diamond. Over her right shoulder was a white leather trenchcoat with fur along the colar.  
She sighed and moved in, draping the leather coat negligently across a metallic table, her white high heel shoes with their glass heels clicked against the wooden floor.  
"I –CLICK- am so tired – CLICK – of having to track you down. Especially –CLICK- when your brainwaves keep changing-CLICK!"  
She stood right infront of Rogue now, a sleek silver revolver was held in her right hand.  
"You killed them," Rogue said with widened eyes.  
"No, darling, I didn't. But I should have. But, I didn't want to waste such bullets on morons and amateurs. I had to deal with them in mutant fashion," She said briskly, her English accent insinuated every word.  
Rogue breathed in a sigh and pushed herself further back against the bed.  
"Well, whatevah, Ah really don' know why ya hea anyway," Rogue drawled.  
The woman seemed angered by this, her eyes enlarged.  
"You are such a fool, Heather! You know exactly why I'm here, and how many times have I told you to stop talking like a Southerner, you were born in England!"  
"But Ah was raise' in good ol' Mississippi!" Rogue snapped back.  
"You're an irresponsible child, to think that my daughter would elope with some run down, good for nothing Cajun!"  
"His name's Remy!"  
"Just shutup child! He's a thief, the Prince of Thieves in fact! That Guild is nothing but a bunch of rivaling pack of children, along with the Assassin's Guild! They can't even get a job properly executed without being flamboyant and conspicuous. I should have never hired him!!!"  
Both were staring heated daggers, each wishing to wring the other's neck.  
"She tried ta kill meh," Rogue snapped abruptly.  
"But she didn't. You don't understand Darkholme, she loves you but she doesn't know how to express her feelings sometimes."  
"Oh? Ah understand it now. Ah can hear her thoughts when she did it, 'Oh Rogue, sweety, dumpling, I love you so much, and because of it, I just have to express my emotions with a knife! A good clean cut should show you my true feelings! Oh and look-it's even been cleaned of previous blood just for you!" Rogue hissed.  
"I trusted her like a mother, and in return, she stabbed me in the back-literally."  
The woman winced at the remark, somehow deeply pained by her choice of words. "She will be reprimanded for such actions, you can be sure of it. No one hurts you like that and gets away with it. If it had been anyone else I would have made sure the torture was sublime, but this is Raven Darkholme, my grandmother's-"Hoe?" Rogue suggested.  
Queenie (that's what we will call her for right now) turned red and her skin became glossy and hard. The texture turned from pink to something more elastic and glassy. She hissed and brung her hand down open the medical table, smashing it into a bent piece of iron.  
"You filthy little-ARRRRGHHH!!!"  
She calmed down, and her skin regained its natural hue.  
Rogue smiled white pearls at her mother, satisfied with getting a rise.  
"I just want what's best for you,"  
"Noooo, you want a partner you can trust so ya can take over the...family business. Ah know what ya trying ta do Queenie," She stated calmly.  
"That's not true,"  
"Oh?"  
"Ahem, excuse us, but ve are verry confused and would like clarification on how-"Shut your pie hole you spineless blue monkey!" Emma spat.  
Kurt remained quite.  
But unfortunately, Jean did not.  
"If you think we're just going to let you walk all over us then you've got another thing coming," She said harshly, lifting inches off the ground.  
"We're the X-men," Scott joined in, his posture became bolder.  
"And we don't like people telling us what to do!" Kitty hissed rubbing Kurt's shoulders consolingly.  
Rogue rolled her eyes.  
"Ya'll shutup, she's got a gun and she's got enough powah to kill ya'll in a milisecond, don't piss Queenie here off," She stated.  
"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that wretched name?"  
"Ohhhh, Ah don' know...how many?"  
Queenie closed her eyes and breathed in. Upon opening them her face calmed. She would take another approach.  
"What about Warren?"  
Rogue's smirk disappeared.  
"What about him?"  
"He loves you and you know it. You're colder than I am Rogue,"  
"I don't think I could be a more cold harded bitch than you," Rogue spat.  
"He searched for you, when everyone gave up, he searched for you. We all thought you were dead but he said you couldn't be. He searched everywhere for you. Can you say your Cajun boy did that?" Queenie said, ignoring Rogue's comment.  
"Remy though' Ah was dead, mostly because my motha' said Ah was. He couldn't feel meh, 'cause Ah wasn't thinking about him. Because of yo' goons Ah wasn't even thinking!"  
"Heather, I'm sorry about that."  
"Ah don' care what ya sorry about because Ah'm threw with ya! And stop calling meh Heather! It's a stupid name! Couldn't ya have come up with a less stupid name? Lahke Maria, or Marie or even....FOR GODSAKE I WOULD RATHER BE CALLED FIFI! CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE??!!" Rogue screamed.  
"I'm sorry, I can't do that. I can't just let you walk away from this."  
"Well ya gonna have to."  
Queenie sighed and her manicured nails raked through her blonde hair.  
  
She looked up as if defeated and smiled, tugging lightly on one of Rogue's white tendrils.  
"You couldn't dye it all huh?" She joked.  
Rogue smiled, knowing she had won a small victory...for the time being.  
  
"Nooo, it keeps going back every time, and Ah can't dye those two brown, it always comes out weird. Why couldn't ya have been a brunette or had black hair instead of stupid platinum blondey doll hair?"  
"Because, darling, I'm just too stylish."  
Rogue rolled her eyes and her mother smiled once more.  
"I'm still not going to let you ruin your life. I'll let you reside here for the time being, for the time being! But if you try to run away from here...."  
Rogue rolled her eyes and shrugged.  
"Whatcha gonna do? Brain wash meh? Ya know ya can't get through inta hea."  
"Yeah, I know, your head's too thick."  
"Hardy har, mother, hardy har.."  
Queenie grew serious suddenly, her eyes softened as she placed a hand consolingly on her daughter's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry about what happened, I really am."  
"Ah know, but it really did hurt meh ya know? She stabbed me-and it really hurt too. Emotionally and physically, Mostly physically though."  
  
Whooopeee! Finished it didn't I? Hardy har har har! My muse and me have come to negotiations, therefore more chapters will be uploaded immediately.  
  
For the next chappie: "I'm confused,".  
"What's different?"  
"This time I'm confused for a reason," 


End file.
